I'll Be There
by ArmyMonique
Summary: Sakura just wants her life back to normal, Sasuke wants to be acknowledged by his father and family, and Naruto just wants out of his crumbling relationship. Through all their troubles, these three friends have each other


**A/N: Hey guys! Look whose back with another story after SOOOO long! xD. Many of you have PROBABLY (more than LIKELY) forgotten me and that's okay. I hope to win you all back with this new story. It took me FOREVER to find a plot line that i thought i could work with. So yeah, this IS a Naruto Fanfic, although it may not seem like it (hint was the sign) so i hope you like it. I love the idea of Naruto the Next Generation, combined with modern world. I hope you guys like it ^_^ without further ado! and Yes there WILL be OC's in here but there will be an equal amount of the regular characters popping up.**

**(BTW: I don't own the original Naruto characters, just the OCs).**

"Sakura-san thank you so much for fixing my car, you're the best." Sakura scratched the back her head sheepishly and offered a smile to her hyper customer.

"It was no problem Tora-san, I'm glad it works better." Sakura watched the short woman scurry away before collapsing in her chair in exhaustion. She smiled to herself as she felt weariness and a dull ache settle into her body. She loved days like this; days when she worked herself till her body ached. There was nothing more thrilling than knowing that all that came from something she loved to do.

"Saku-chan, I'm leaving!" Sakura dragged herself out of the chair to bid her co-worker a goodnight. She inhaled the smell of gasoline and rust as she walked around in the darkness of her shop. The sign 'Haruno Auto Repair' made her heart skip a beat every time she looked at it. All of her dreams had come true.

Sakura looked at the pictures that were hanging on a wall. One was of her and her family, back when it was just the three of them. Two others were of her at her elementary and middle school graduations, extra people appearing in them. The last one made her heart stop and her breath hitched. It was her with her family, only it wasn't her family. Her parents stood apart with other people; her mom stood with an old family friend and her dad with his new lover, her siblings stood in front of her, unsure of which side to take.

She leaned her head up against the picture frame and closed her eyes. She had yet to achieve this dream; her parents happy again. She just wanted everything back to normal with them.

"One day mom and dad, I promise."

Sasuke clenched his fist and tried to remind himself why punching this douche bag in front of him was a bad idea. For one he was his boss and his older brother. His father's prized child. No, it definitely would not do for him to punch him. He didn't feel like hearing his father complain about how he should treat his brother with more respect and what not…oh and he didn't want to get fired.

"Man that guy's an ass." Sasuke relaxed his knuckles, noting the placed where blood oozed from clenching to hard. "How do you stand him?" Ai, his favorite secretary, shook her head at his brother and his bleeding hand.

All he could do was shrug lamely as she cleaned up his hand. God his brother made feel like a complete and utter _loser_. He hated how he looked down on him with those eyes that were his and yet not his. Those eyes belonged to his father, his belonged to his mother.

"Sasu-kun, you have to leave your palms _open_ so I can clean them dumbass." Sasuke relaxed his hands, unaware that he had been clenching them at all.

He muttered, stammered really, a quick apology before darting out of the office for the night. He walked briskly to his car, threw the door open and slammed it shut when he made it inside. Then he promptly started to beat the steering wheel with his bandaged hands.

"D-Damn i-it!" He growled and slammed his palm into the steering wheel even harder, frustrated. He hated his stuttering, he hated his job, his father and brother. Hated that he couldn't get the courage up to tell the woman he loved that he loved her, hated how he couldn't surpass his brother. Most of all he hated his mother.

His eyes burned with unshed tears and he hastily blinked them away. He glanced at the clock. It was half past eight. Shit he was late and if he didn't haul ass, he would be even later and that would piss her off.

He sighed and started his car, slamming the steering wheel once more, and drove off.

Was it wrong to wish that your wife and children would just die? Maybe not die, but disappear and never come back. Was that bad?

Naruto sighed as he dried the last dish and placed it in the dishwasher. He was too tired to even _think_ about putting them up, let alone actually do it.

'_I should make my pathetic excuse of a wife do it for me._' He growled inwardly. '_But she's too busy fucking her boss.'_ He slammed the dishwasher in anger before remembering the sleeping toddler in the other room. He caught it in time and closed it quietly.

Sometimes he wondered what in the seven hells made he decide to keep the brat. She must've had temporary insanity. He'd been even more insane when He even proposed to marry his baby's momma.

_'God I was so stupid'_ He sighed and sank onto the couch. It wasn't impressive like his friends' but it was his and it was the only piece of furniture they owned in the living room.

The sudden shrill ring of the phone made him jump. He took a moment to realize it was the phone and the rushed to grab it before it could wake up the hell raiser.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly as a loud wail sounded through the house. Damn, he was too late.

"_Hey babe, just calling to let you know I won't be home tonight. I gotta go to Arizona on an unexpected business trip." _He moved the phone away, glaring at the receiver. Was she serious? Was she _fucking_ serious? "_Babe?"_

He slammed the phone down on the hook. How dare she, how dare that bitch leave him with _her_ kids while she was off playing house with her boss.

"Daddy?" Naruto whirled around on his eldest child. "Is everything okay?" God he hated those eyes, those eyes that made him remember why it was that he loved her and this beautiful creature in front of hi,.

"Everything's fine baby, let's go and calm your sister down."

**A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed it. It's just an introduction to the three 'Main characters'. And yes i changed the characters. I wasn't happy with OCs as being Main Characters, so i changed it to Team 7. ^^ Hope this is better and I hope you enjoy and please do review ^^ **

**-Kamshamida**


End file.
